Sift Fearland
by Zodyack
Summary: What happens when a Mafia member (Red Mafia) decides to team up with a clown master and keep 100 civilians as hostages? Vinnie, Shorty and Kiro team up with detectives Chris and Akira.
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE*I Made Panic Museum, House of the Dead and CarnEvil take place in the same universe. Chris and Akira are apart of the AMS. This take place after Sift Heads Ultimatum, where Alonzo and Master Yuuma get killed.**

It's been a few months since the demise of Alonzo and Master Yuuma. A new case has got the trio's back. Involving another case with one of the members of the Red mafia. A member named Fabio. Whose family also owned a theme park called Magicfair. And it was located in Chicago. But the theme park has been closed for seven years, but 100 civilians were reported missing over there. How was that even possible? A powerful clown ringmaster named Zephyr and Fabio were behind all this. They decided to trick some civilians that they thought who knew about their secrets. The tricks were though job internships and a reopening of the park. As soon as the citizens arrived, they were held hostage.

"We must capture them before the spread our secrets." Fabio said to Zephyr. "Or should I say family secret."

"I will dominate their minds and control them." Zephyr said. "And they won't have to know the truth, at least we're still in power."

"Yes, very good." Fabio chuckled evilly.

Vinnie, Shorty and Kiro knew about the case of 100 missing civilians at the abandoned theme park. So they decided to check out it for themselves. Vinnie knew about Fabio and that his family owned the amusement park. He suspected that he was behind the missing people. Him, Shorty and Kiro decided to investigate the case and stop him. It looks like the trio wasn't alone. A duo of detectives knew about it too and were called in to investigate as well.

"So this is the location of our latest missing persons assignment." Akira stated as he read the map.

"A theme park?" Chris asked surprisingly.

"It's been closed for seven years." Akira replied.

Then a trio in a Shelby Ford Mustang pulled up.

"Who are you?" asked a man with short black hair and sunglasses.

"We're AMS detectives." Akira introduced. "I'm Akira and this is Chris."

"I'm Vinnie." Introduced the man with short black hair and sunglasses. "This is my girlfriend Shorty and friend Kiro.

"The Vinnie, Shorty and Kiro?" as Chris's jaw dropped. "We heard all about you on the news before."

"Say, weren't you guys wanted by the mayor of Chicago or something?" Akira questioned.

"That was a long time ago." Vinnie said.

"Anyways, what brings you guys here?" Chris asked.

"We heard that mafia member Fabio is behind it." Vinnie answered.

"His family owns this theme park. And he has to be responsible for the missing people." Shorty went on.

All of a sudden a young African-american man in suit came running out.

"What's that?" Kiro asked.

"One of the missing people." Akira answered back.

"There's more people inside." the man went on. "Please help them."

"We will do our best." Shorty went on.

"Let's go for it!" Chris shouted as they went into the park.

"Wait for me!" Akira shouted.

* * *

 _Luzio and Rino may appear._


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting up, the teams decided to split between the sexes. Shorty and Chris decided to go together, while Akira went with Vinnie and Kiro.

"Call us if you need any back up." Vinnie said to his girlfriend and Chris.

"Good luck and be safe." Shorty said blowing a kiss to Vinnie.

 **On the first encounter for the girls, was a kidnapping. Upon the closing doors were chubby clowns dragging a civilian.**

"Another kidnapping." Christ shouted.

"Don't just stand there, let's chase it!" Shorty commanded.

"Oh no! Didn't make it in time." Chris said as the doors closed.

"I wonder how we open it?" Shorty asked.

"Open sesame!" Chris shouted.

The doors then opened.

"It worked." Chris said.

Lurking inside, two clowns dressed in Arabian attire with dynamite came out at them. The girls shot at them. Then a clown came hanging down on them. Taking care of him was no sweat.

More clowns came out. Two more Arabian dressed plus one with a bandana and a rifle. Next lead the dark treasure room.

"It's pitch black." Chris said.

"We have our flashlights." Shorty said. "Let's turn them on."

More clowns came out. And a few civilians could be seen.

"Don't shoot the civilians!" Chris said. "We're rescuing the missing people here, remember?"

"Got it!" Shorty shot back.

After killing the clowns, four civilians were rescued. In the next room lead an open area. Bats and spiders with clown heads came out.

"Ugh, clown and spiders put together." Shorty said in a disgust tone.

"Tell me about it." Chris said.

Stepping out of the room lead outside to a bridge. More clowns came out. They were shot in 10 seconds flat. Ahead was a bridge to the pirate ship.

"It's a pirate ship!" Chris pointed out.

"Is it a fish?" Shorty asked when she saw the merman clowns swimming around. "Smells fishy."

"It's not a fish! They're mermaids." Chris exclaimed as many pf them jumped out of the water and into the ship.

"They're bit ugly for mermaids." Shorty commented.

All of a sudden a loud rumbling could be heard. The bridge started to shake and fall apart.

"The bridge is collapsing." Chris cried.

"Let's start over there." Shorty said.

Going to the other side of the ship. More clowns came out at them. They weren't just the mermaid clowns this time.

"I think we can just make it down there." Chris lead.

There was slide that went down like a roller coaster. Up head were more clowns. Including the ones the chubby clowns they were chasing earlier. After that lead a bunch of other trapped places with the civilians. Outcome witches.

"How about a tasty apple?" one of the witches said in a playful tone.

"Remember Shorty, don't shoot the civilians." Chris warned her.

"I got it." Shorty said confidently.

Killing the witches was a tough task with the civilians in the way, but they got it done anyways. And nine citizens were rescued.

 **At the rollercoaster, the ringmaster Zephyr could be seen at the very top.**

"Look, he's waving." Akira said.

"He's making fun of us." Kiro said.

"Looks like we got some funny business here." Vinnie said.

Clowns with axes came down the waiting line area and some with a dynamites plus a rifle. Taking care of them was no sweat for the trio. Dodging was especially easy for Kiro since he had his katana. As the empty roller coaster came down, two more clowns with dynamite came. They were dead within seconds.

"Let's get on this and chase him." Akira lead.

The ride began moving on its own.

"What?! It's moving!" Kiro exclaimed.

Along the way came with flying clown creatures with faces and wings only.

"I'm not great with these type of rides." Akira said.

"Don't tell me you're going to do it." Vinnie said annoyed and disgusted.

As the ride went up and down, more clown bats came. Then Zephyr got off of his ride and began controlling the ride on its own to attack the trio.

"What the?!" Kiro shouted.

"Shoot it!" Vinnie shouted.

"But my sword will be no use here." Kiro whined.

"Just use it to dodge tiny objects flying at us." Akira suggested.

It took all three of them fifteen minutes to shoot it down. Once it shot down, it revealed a broken demonic looking piece. Of course they had to shoot at it again.

"You've revealed yourself!" Kiro shouted.

More clowns plus the flying clown creatures were spawned among the possessed ride. It took another fifteen minutes to gun them down. After killing them, a small figure formed and place on Zephyr's statue collection.

"Four more to collect." Akira said.


End file.
